The Legend of Olive
The Legend of Olive is an American crossover series airing on YouTube Premium that crosses over many different video games, mostly featuring ones in the Super Smash Bros franchise. Cast and Characters Main *'Olive Masters' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - Ken Masters' young adoptive daughter who wants to become the greatest martial artist in the world. Supporting *'Ken Masters' (voiced by Reuben Langdon) - Olive's adoptive father and one of the greatest fighters in the world who she refers to as "Uncle Ken." *'Eliza Masters' (voiced by Caitlin Glass) - Ken's wife and Olive's adoptive mother who is usually in a good mood and enjoys Ken's career as a fighter. *'Mel Masters' (voiced by Lauren Landa) - Ken's son and Olive's adoptive brother who shows some interest in martial arts despite his young age. *'Link' (non-speaking) - one of Olive's three masters who teaches her how to use her fists as weapons without saying a single word. *'Ren Amamiya/Joker' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - the second of Olive's three masters who teaches her the way of a trickster. *'Ryu' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - the last of Olive's three masters who teaches her the Gouken Shotakan style, granting her some of his abilities. *'Sakura Kasugano' (voiced by Brittney Lee Harvey) - Olive's self-proclaimed rival who has a crush on Ryu and is attempting to learn Gouken Shotakan. * *'Cassandra "Cassie" Cage' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - the daughter of the famous Johnny Cage and the military operative Sonya Blade who has both of their traits. *'Mario '(voiced by Charles Martinet) - an Italian plumber and incredible fighter who always wins at Tourney. He has been dubbed the Forever Champ by the people. *'Shantae '(voiced by Cristina Vee) - a self-proclaimed "half-genie hero" who is able to use both her hair and dancing as a weapon. *'Kirby' (voiced by ) - a tiny pink ball of unknown origin that mostly just makes noises and speaks in gibberish. * Antagonists *'Ganondorf/Ganon '(voiced by Keith David) - the main antagonist of a good chunk of the series who starts off old but later regains his youth. **'Dark Link' (voiced by David Matranga) - a being made of Malice created by Ganondorf to be his successor. he refers to Ganondorf as "father." *'Tabuu' (voiced by Troy Baker) - the leader of the SubSpace Army and an almost godly being who later replaces Ganondorf for the second half of the series onwards. **'Galleom '(voiced by Nolan North) - TBD **'Duon '(voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Master Hand' (also voiced by Xander Mobus) - a giant hand that is able to fire beams from his fingers, crush people, and do quite a number of other things. **'Crazy Hand' (also voiced by Xander Mobus) - Master Hand's more mad brother and another member of Tabuu's army. **'Ridley' (voiced by Steve Blum) - the leader of the Space Pirates who resembles a humanoid dragon. He starts as a minion of Ganondorf but later joins the SubSpace Army. **'King K. Rool '(voiced John DiMaggio) - a large crocodile and the king of his own land who is rather egotistical and often brags about himself. He later joins the SupSpace Army. **'Wario '(also voiced by Charles Martinet) - a greedy and gluttonous pig of a man who even his own allies find repugnant. He often serves as comic relief. He later joins the SubSpace Army. **'Bowser' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Albert Wesker' (voiced by DC Douglas) - the owner of the Umbrella Corporation who is obsessed with making an army of "perfect humans." ** * Synopsis Main article: List of The Legend of Olive Episodes Season One The first season follows Olive's quest to try and rescue her father after he is taken by a seemingly indestructible opponent and his henchmen. Arcs *'Finding Ken Saga' (all of season one) **'Olive Master's Training Arc' (1-5) **'King K. Rool Arc '(6-7) **'Ridley Arc' (8-9) **'Violent Ken Arc' (10-13) *'Dark Link Arc' (14-16) * *'Tourney Arc' (TBD) * *'Ganon Arc '(TBD) * Trivia *While the series mostly takes inspiration from the Super Smash Bros fighters, other video game characters do appear, though the series operates under Smash's rule that non-video game characters aren't allowed. *The series' main protagonist, Olive, was intentionally made weaker than most people around her. Due to this, she only wins battles 50-60% of the time. Category:TV Series Category:Crossovers Category:YouTube Premium